User talk:Rapta/Archive 3
__TOC__ Vote Again. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:06, 14 August 2007 (CEST) :Hay, two people have given this build 0,0,0, (Build:A/D_CS_Scythe_Assassin) which seems very aggressive and does not look like they actually thought about what they said, just wanting to get rid of the build as much as possible. Please can you review their votes and decide if they are valid or not? I come to you because you would be unbiased unlike me, as you gave the build a low vote yourself. I would also like to note that people are more likely to strike a build down with zeros because they didn't like it then give it all fives because they did. Sir On The Edge 12:10, 16 August 2007 (CEST) A/D build Your vote on Build:A/D_Phoenix_Blossom implies you believe it to be a tanking build, when the page states it is for hit and run attacks. Please visit Build_talk:A/D_Phoenix_Blossom to discuss. ~ [[User:Merlin_0525|'Merlin_0525']] 01:58, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :Who said it was a tanking build? With DB/MS spam, you want as many targets around you as possible, but it can't survive that. Hit and run? That is never useful in PvE. And if that build can't tank, what's the point of Critical Agility? If you're only going after signal targets, there should be Twisting Fangs or Impale in that slot. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:40, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::No one ever specifically said it was a tanking build, but you seem to think it should be. DB/MS is in there because of it's insane damage output vs. energy cost and recharge time, and the fact DB doesn't have a long recharge. The AoE is secondary, and while nice, isn't the focus of the build. Not to mention in PvE, most of the ranged fighters will bunch together anyway. The point of critical agility is the IAS, the extra armor is secondary, but it does help you survive a little bit of aggro. The armor is not there to help you tank, it is there to help you survive for a little longer while you do your hit and run thing. Impale is, unfortunately, linked to Deadly Arts, or else I would have put it in there, and Twisting Fangs is expensive (aka, should only use it once, so no constant +damage), has a long recharge (in case you fail to hit with moebius before the target dies), and poor pure damage output (TF+19 vs. DB +45). Sure, the conditions are nice, but they don't stack (most warriors/dervishes will carry some deep-wound and bleeding causing skill), can be removed, and aren't quite as helpful in PvE (where the condition will stay on the target, what, 3 seconds? before aforementioned target dies). That's why I chose DB over TF, even though this is meant to kill single targets. Copying this discussion to the Build_Talk:A/D_Phoenix_Blossom page for reference. ~ [[User:Merlin_0525|'Merlin_0525']]|[[User Talk:Merlin_0525|'Talk']] 04:43, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Common Sense. Few have it. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:04, 18 August 2007 (CEST) :No one's going to look for an item with 40% HSR. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 06:11, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::And some believe Deflect Arrows Counters BA fine and dandy. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:13, 18 August 2007 (CEST) ::: I'm so making a Deflect Arrows build. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 06:14, 18 August 2007 (CEST) Guides You said you had a draft written up already that you didn't want to post. Would you mind e-mailing it to me then? My address can be found at PvX:ADMIN. Thanks in advance. - Krowman 06:38, 20 August 2007 (CEST) :Done. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:24, 20 August 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, never mind. It's not sending properly. I'll post it up. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:44, 20 August 2007 (CEST) Grenth's Footprint? i felt obligated to rant on the veil farmer's page because it still works even in HM, but what's this craziness i hear about grenth's footprint? is it farmable, or sarcasm? Empty Orchestra 21:35, 23 August 2007 (CEST) :It probably used to have great drops, but they nerfed it. Do we need to farm Old Ascalon because its easy? The drops are terrible, sooo... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 21:39, 23 August 2007 (CEST) ::I made 300k off selling Gargash Recurve Bows. By that logic, EO, we should make a Grenth's Footprint farmer. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:17, 23 August 2007 (CEST) :::does any variant of that build work in footprint? what do you use? EDIT: forgot to log in. Empty Orchestra 23:20, 23 August 2007 (CEST) Build:Me/E FC Savannah Nuker The build's point is to kill people fast, like a sin. Eles aren't better because they are slow, and for them the KD from Gale is most times too short, since it was nerfed. It was done before? but before there wasn't such a powerful gliph of elemental power that enables a mesmer to have constantly 14 in fast casting and 14 in fire magic. The 'crap' you must mantain is just an attunement and a glyph, many eles builds require such utilities to be mantained without people calling them crap. I don't think you actually tested this build and probably you didn't either carefully read the usage instructions. Please reply on the build talk page, i'm posting a copy of this message there too. --Lumenil 20:21, 27 August 2007 (CEST) :If you want a sin, use a Sin. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:31, 27 August 2007 (CEST) Build talk:R/P RaO Spear What?....I've checked all the sections. There is no RaO spear existing, what do you mean stop making "crappy" RaO Spear builds?--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] 16:20, 28 August 2007 (CEST) Vote discussion I've brought up a question regarding your vote on A/any Critical Fox; could you please answer/elaborate on the build's talk page? Thanks in advance. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:53, 29 August 2007 (CEST) Voting Not bothering to actually test a build before you rate it is very unprofessional, unfair, and rather bigoted of you if you are simply going off of previous misconceptions you have about how thing might or might not work. It's obvious you didn't actually try Build:A/any Evasive Blades|this build, and it's obvious that you didn't bother to vote on it based on if the build could do what it was designed to do or not, which you would have found it is more than capable of if only you had tried it first. Without the inclusion of any of the new skills from GW:EN the build was even capable of remarkable success for what it was designed for in the new GW:EN PvE content. While I cannot make you vote fairly or objectively on builds on this site, you might want to keep in mind the old Golden Rule if anyone should later vote your builds down without even trying them out. :) ~ J.Kougar 06:31, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Um, GW:EN skills, for the most part, suck. Rapta's right, Flashing Blades < Critical Defenses and a real elite. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 13:35, 29 August 2007 (CEST) In Soviet Russia Discussion page edit you!...rawr. Im going to stop arguing the "general PvE" issue. But i would like to know why you think the build isnt meant for PvE?--Theupstandingbob 23:31, 29 August 2007 (CEST) :Because it was designed with PvP in mind? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:09, 30 August 2007 (CEST) Thanks ...for being blunt. I always love reading through your one-line arguments rather than a ~2000 word essay posted by another user. :) - Krowman 06:38, 30 August 2007 (CEST) :Maybe I should port over my blunt userbox. ^^ — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 06:39, 30 August 2007 (CEST)